


Puppy Tails - Deep Breath

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [128]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Dunkin Biscuits, Gen, Humor, Laptop Death, M/M, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to get tickets to the Dr Who Deep Breath event.  He fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I successfully managed to get 2 tickets to see Hamlet today. This is for all the people who have to try and book things through those annoying sites. Because if you get the tickets or not you want to cry when it's all done.

Sherlock put his key in the lock of 221 Baker Street and turned it slowly. It had been a very productive morning, mainly revolving around his experiment regarding the detrition of sugar cones when doused in blood. He was feeling quite content as he stepped into the hallway, and was contemplating a nice cup of tea and a biscuit when he heard a shout from the flat.

“Oh for fuck sake!” John yelled, stabbing at the computer’s keyboard with his finger. “I’ve been here all morning in this bloody virtual queue and now you fucking freeze.” John looked down at the screen again where a message had popped up.

**Tickets for this performance are now sold out.**

John ground his teeth, picked up the laptop and flung it at the wall, missing Sherlock by an inch as he walked in through the door. Sherlock looked down at the shattered screen and stepped over the scattered keys toward John.

“I take it you had a disagreement with your laptop.” Sherlock stated as he made his way into the kitchen to make some tea.

“Do you think!” John spat looking at his computer in regret. “I really wanted to go and see Doctor Who, Deep Breath and the Q&A with the cast.” Gladstone sat in front of his dad wagging his tail, he pawed John’s knee. John calmed down as he looked down into his puppies eyes.

“Here you go.” Sherlock said resting a mug on the table next to John. “And remember I’m not your housekeeper.” Sherlock winked as he sat in the chair opposite John and nibbled on a gingernut.

“Thanks.” John said, smiling at the comment as Gladstone jumped up onto his lap for a cuddle. “Been a bit stupid haven’t I?” John stated, Sherlock nodded and dunked the remains of his biscuit in his coffee. “You’re not supposed to agree!” John laughed as he lightly kicked Sherlock on the ankle. Sherlock’s gingernut dangled precariously from his fingers for a moment before falling into his coffee with a splash. Sherlock contemplated the situation, shrugged then took a swig. John lifted an eyebrow and grinned.

“We need milk.” Sherlock grumbled as he slurped up his lumpy coffee.

 

Sherlock was in their bedroom when John returned after taking a leisurely stroll down to the local corner shop with Gladstone. As he walked into the kitchen to put the milk in the fridge, he noticed a brown box on the table, looking closer he could see it was a brand new laptop. 

“Look at that!” John said as he unhooked Gladstone from his harness. “Anyone would think he had Mycroft on speed dial.” John laughed, knowing that even Sherlock wouldn’t have had the time to go out and get him a new one. As walked around to the other side of the table he noticed an envelope resting against the kettle addressed to him.

“Not on speed dial.” Sherlock said as he entered the room wearing only his pyjama bottoms. “He has bugged the living room again.” John rolled his eyes, typical Mycroft.

“Well…” John started as he opened the envelope. He looked down, his mouth dropping open at what he saw. In his hand were two VIP tickets to the BFI Southbank showing of the Doctor Who event he wanted to go to.

“Mycroft can’t claim credit for that I’m afraid.” Sherlock said, walking around behind John and kissing his neck. “A certain actor owed me a favour.”

“You had these all along?” John asked turning around suddenly to face Sherlock.

“Of course.” Sherlock replied, grinning. “I had no idea you were going to try and buy tickets I’m afraid, or I would have given them to you sooner.”

“Oh you great git.” John said hugging Sherlock to him. “Come on.” John said pulling Sherlock toward their bedroom. “I’ll do what ever you want.” Sherlock made a mental note to thank Peter Capaldi as he stopped at the fridge to take out his Tiramisu. The sheets would need to be changed later, but he couldn’t think of anything he would rather do than lick Tiramisu off a naked John Watson.


End file.
